Mutalisk evolution
|fgcolor= |prev=Hand of Darkness |conc= |next= |image= |imgsize=250px |conflict=Second Great War |campaign=''Heart of the Swarm'' |date=Early 2505 |place=*Sigma Centari *Brokas Hur |result=*Destruction of Dominion forces on Sigma Centari platform *Jorium crystal secured |battles= |side1= Kerrigan's Swarm |side2= Terran Dominion |side3=Feral zerg |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1= Queen Sarah Kerrigan Abathur |commanders2= Unidentified Dominion officer |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1=*Brood lords *Vipers *Aberrations *Rokarr Brood *Kilysa Brood |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |sides= |width= |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Recover brood lord essence *Destroy the Dominion planetary fortress ---- *Secure the jorium |optgoal= |heroes= |mercs= |reward=Mutalisk evolution |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= |concatbott=x }} Mutalisk evolution is an evolution mission available in StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. Mission Sigma Centari was a defense platform for the Terran Dominion. Mutalisks under the control of broodmother Rokarr were attempting to assault the platform, but it was heavily defended by missile turrets. Feral brood lords were nearby. With the template for the corruptor lost, Abathur advised the brood lord's essence be recollected so it could be spun into the mutalisk. Sarah Kerrigan took command of Rokarr's mutalisks and assimilated the brood lords, creating a new strain of mutalisk that could evolve into brood lords. A combined force of mutalisks and brood lords proceeded to destroy the platform's defenders. On Brokas Hur, a Dominion storage world, a Dominion transport carrying a jorium crystal was located. Abathur wished to secure the crystal for experimentation, and unveiled a new strain of mutalisk created from his research on primal zerg essence. The new mutalisk strain could evolve into the viper. The vipers, in tandem with a force of aberrations, fought their way to the crashed transport and secured the jorium.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Mutalisk evolution (in English). 2013-03-12. Gameplay and Walkthrough In the first part of the mission, the player will command a force of roaches to kill a pair of brood lords and a pair of enemy mutalisks. They then receive several mutalisks to evolve into brood lords to attack the Dominion, and some more mutalisks when they do so. These new mutalisks are needed to provide anti-air support, as a few vikings are on the platform. Keep the brood lords out of range of the numerous ground-to-air units on the platform and lure the vikings away from them to engage them with the mutalisks, and the platform should fall easily. In the second part of the mission, the player receives control of three aberrations and three vipers. The vipers will have to pull the aberrations across the river, then advance with them through the valley, using their abilities to pull s into range and disable a bunker. In the final segment the player's aberrations will be replaced along with additional ones being given. The final position includes bunkers, siege tanks, and a couple of s. Proper usage of the viper's abilities will nullify most of these defenders. When all terrans in the area are dead the mission ends. Trivia *A sign on the side of an asteroid to the east of the player's starting position in the brood lord mission says "Earth: 21,675,439,654 km." Canonically however, Earth is over 60,000 light years from the Koprulu Sector. References Category: Heart of the Swarm missions